The Story
The Calender WIP; having issues with the table function. The Age of Divinity While the only peeks into this age are found in myths, legends and religious retellings. The most dedicated scholars have found similarities. Creation Though a religion may emphasize the importance of a foreign god or pantheon, every creation myth of this world agrees that a god known as Arcan, or the Allfather by the Church of the Archons, was the creator god of the material plane of Galianor. Along with the first earth, water, sky and plants. The Allfather created his own people, of whom very little is known. Though it is agreed they were considered demi-gods in magical power and prowess, by modern standards. The Era of Many Gods Immediately after its creation, the gods of the fabled multiverse set their eyes on this fledgling world. Though Arcan initially resisted, and wished for this world to remain as was, afraid whatever these gods would contribute would spoil it. None the less, with their persuasive speeches, the Allfather gave in to their request. Allowing them add their own sparks of creation upon Galianor. A good decision, for a time. As the other gods created their version of life on Arcan's world, it began to prosper. As the creatures of the fey made the forests even more vibrant, the dwarves and gnomes marvels of architecture and engineering, and the halflings' humble sanctuaries gave a rustic haven for the weary. In its new wonders, Arcan grew joyful of an even more vibrant world than he could ever conjure on his own. It was then that the Allfather decreed that any and all gods, and creatures of the multiverse were welcome to add their own touch of wonder and life to this world. This was his first mistake. As this opened Galianor to the evil gods and creatures of the multiverse. The Great Migration In came the archdevils and demon lords of the Nine Hells and the Abyss and their fiendish forces, the primordial evils of the elemental planes, the dragons of Tiamat, the many giants searching for new worlds to conquer, and many, many more. The coming times is described in every known source to have been a bloodbath. A war between gods and mortals. As enemies across the multiverse clashed on Galianor, the gods gave their mortal creations whatever edge they could: artifacts of great powers, or terrible beasts, some of which the tarrasque and kraken are known to have survived this war; even those whom wished to protect this world and its vibrant wonders could do little more than protect themselves, leaving their wonders to the fate of the many warring factions. While different sources rarely agrees on what Arcan's motives were, they all agrees on his decision to create the 12 Titans: behemoths the size of mountains, created to hold a barrier that closed Galianor off from the multiverse, and to kill and destroy any and all living creatures and their wonders, that were not created by the Allfather himself. The Rule of the Twelve The centuries known as the Rule of the Twelve were times of pure terror. Greater even than the war of the Great Migration. As the twelve Titans of Arcan banished the other gods of the multiverse from Galianor, and began slaughtering any and all mortals they came over. Hope was all but gone, until a group of six great mages came together and destroyed six of the Titans, and imprisoned the other six: the Archons. While it is seen as odd that it did not bring down the entirety of the Barrier, which separates Galianor from the multiverse, scholars speculate that the destruction of half of the Titans, and imprisonment of the other six have made it possible for Galianor at times to "overlap" with the multiverse. Temporarily merging Galianor's geography with another world's. Rare events now referred to as the Colliding of Worlds (or simply a Collision). Scholars speculate as well that the Titans' defeat also gave way for many of the foreign gods to exert their influences on Galianor once again, explaining the resurgence of the old religions during the Age of Myth. The Age of Myth After the apocalyptic Archon War, only the most durable architecture survived; remaining today as mostly forgotten and unexplored ruins. What knowledge was kept in books or scrolls, or other easily degradable mediums are all but lost. Some still surviving thanks to old magics and alchemy; the majority of these handful of documents kept and jealously guarded by the Church of the Archons. As such, the most reliable source of the events during the Age of Myth comes from this religious order. The Time of Prosperity After the defeat of the Titans, these six powerful mages, known only today as the six Archons. Appointed themselves as the rulers of the entire world, as they proved not only with the might necessary to defeat Arcan's destructive minions, but also through their many miracles that they were on par with lesser gods. In the following centuries, Galianor knew for the most part peace and prosperity. Only seeing minor conflicts never larger than monster scourges across certain regions, or a country in a civil war. Yet even these were short lived, thanks to the Archons' many interventions. However, while the world knew prosperity for centuries, it was not to last. As dissent grew among Galianor's mortals. Whom, despite the time of relative prosperity, saw the Archons as little more than oppressive tyrants. Mage whom, while unarguably were godly in their power, abused their power for their own personal gains. A claim that seems to be supported by an ancient text in the possession of the Draconian Institute of Magic in Isles Dracon. Though the Church of the Archons denies this, citing their own texts (that have yet to be shared outside of their highest ranking clergy). Regardless of these claims' legitimacy, the mortals' dissent eventually boiled over to all out war. One that only grew worse as the Archons later began to fight amongst themselves. The Archon War Lasting roughly 30 or so years, by modern scholars' estimates, the Archon War plunged Galianor in a chaos never seen before. The mythical, vibrant and lush forests burned to cinders, mountains cracked open and turned to active volcanoes, the full might of the Archons' magic was on display. No known records of the Archon War not in the Archonian church's possession have survived. Only the damage, and the rare long lived creature, such as the hermit elves of Lothing, or other creatures with a long lifespan that survived it remind the survivors' descendants of these horrid times. No one truly knows how or why the war ended, either. Only that it ended when the Archons eventually secluded into their own, personal demi-planes. Where they now distantly govern Galianor as much as they can, through their agents of faith in the Church of the Archons. Some areas of Galianor is still considered inhabitable, due to the long lasting damage or phenomena cause by the Archons' magic. Among them is the barren wastelands of Ashcragch, and the eternal blizzards of Explorer's End. The Age of Rebuilding The world in ash and ruins, but still filled with life strong enough to endure. The end of the Archon War signaled the chance for something new, a chance for an age to rebuild what was lost, and make something new and better. As a sign of the war's end, the new calendars now referred the following years as the "years of sheathed swords". The Church of the Archons While the Archon War created distrust and a divide between the people of Galianor and the Archons, there were those that still fanatically believed in the Archons' supremacy. While they didn't gain much traction until the rise of the Cadeyrnian empire. They were still recognized as an official religion in the year 56 of sheathed swords. Even having their own militia of religious warriors, that would later in its heydays become the Archonian Inquisition. The Three Heroes; the Tarrasque Slayers Little to nothing is remembered, and less so factually recorded in texts of these legendary three heroes, and their exploits in the years of 122 - 124 of sheathed swords. While few know what is and isn't exaggerated, none can argue against the fact that it was they whom defeated the tarrasque that terrorized the dwarven lands of Kaermont. Rise of the Cadeyrnian Empire; the Great Expansion After decades of bloody conflict for territory in the feudalistic lands of Cheretras. In the year 200 of sheathed swords the warmongering nation of Karthum, led by the royal family Caderryn; more importantly at that time Salador Caderryn, had annexed every kingdom between the Great Forest and the Blue Divide. Declaring all the annexed land for his empire, and renaming it after his family as: the great empire of Cadeyrn. While the Church of the Archons were not officially declared as the empire's state religion until 204, chroniclers have records suggesting that Salador Caderryn had already taken a liking to the faith during the conquest. Though any official statements from Salador himself state it wasn't until the Archons themselves revealed themselves to Salador and promised the empire greatness, in return for his and the empire's citizens' devotion to this faith, in the year 202 that he saw "the glory of the Archons". The Emperor of the Skies A once lush and vibrant forest land, as told by local myths and legend, ravaged by the Archon War. The archipelago of Isles Dracon, getting its name from its inhabitants faith in the platinum dragon Bahamut, was to be visited by a terror beyond their imagination. In the year 878 of sheathed swords, an ancient blue dragon known only as the Emperor of the Skies, or just the Emperor for short, made its lair on one of the archipelago's islands. And began his hundred years of terror. Crippling trade, devastating entire islands, and even amassing his own cult which he used as agents to keep the archipelago in his iron grip. Many attempts on the Emperor's life was made. Though none were successful, up until early spring in the year 978 of sheathed swords. When the Westside Crew arrived on the island Isles Agra with an airship from a mysterious, fogged island, right after a Collision of Worlds. Campaign 1 - ''Privateers' Glory'', the adventures of the Westside Crew. 978 of sheathed swords. In the year 978 of sheathed swords, the world of Galianor saw a great many changes happen in the span of a mere six to seven months. While going mostly under the radar, as they were always on the move and rarely had the chance to be properly recognized. Some still remember the unlikely band of adventurers going by the name the Westside Crew. While the only documents of their exploits happen to be the self-produced , and therefore extremely rare books of ''The Adventures of the Westside Crew'', written by captain Flint himself. There are still those whom were personally involved with their adventures, that still remember who they were, and how they were affected by these individuals. [[The Hobgoblin Conquest]] [Major Quest] A Party to Kill For [Minor Quest] [[The "Granny Incident"]] [Major Quest] [[Santa's Little Helpers]] [Minor Quest] [[The Misty Isle]] [Major Quest] Death to the Emperor! [Major Quest] The Curse of Captain Scarlet [Major Quest] A Slithering Menace [Major Quest] Flint's Hunt for Billy Bones (and Dragvir) [Major Quest] The Farewell [Minor Quest] The 40 years after the Westside Crew's adventures In the 40 between the adventures of the Westside Crew and Vicious Mockery, time did in fact pass, and so did the world move ever forward. Even so, parts of Galinaor still felt the influence the Westside Crew's adventure had on them. An Alliance of Stronger Steeds and Stone Following [[The Hobgoblin Conquest]], Brienn began to slowly rebuild their nation to its former glory. While they couldn't agree on the election of a new monarch until 982, the nobles ruling in the late king's stead managed to keep their country on it's feet, for the most part. Standing mostly uncontested by the now shattered forces of Roscar, the immediate rulers of Brienn forged an alliance with the nation of Nordheim; more specifically their favorite mercenary army: The Glacial Stonemen. Agreeing upon and declaring a military alliance, cementing it by offering to each other a soldier of their own, as well as parts of each other's armies. Based on each military's specialties; some of Brienn's best cavalier knights, and part of Nordheim's own naval forces and ships. When it came to the soldier that was to represent their army in the ally's lands: Brienn sent a prestigious knight, and veteran of [[The Hobgoblin Conquest]]: Hendrick Gregorious Marewind (whom later also joined the Grimwatchers), and Nordheim sent one of their best berserkers and naval combatants: Alfrid Bjërndottir. A Dragon's Weight of Gold After the death of the Emperor, and the end to his hundred years long terror, the people of Isles Dracon could finally look forward to years of peace and prosperity. Unfortunately for them, their newly liberated trade routes only brought with it new perils. Despite the fact that ships no longer needed fear a dragon's wrath every time they set sail; a fact that made trades of the sea, as well sea trade boom in the archipelago, they soon saw an equally as great boom in piracy. There have even been sightings of what has been described as "hyena-men pirates" that cares not for any treasure, save for feasting upon those sailors unlucky enough to be set upon by these raiders. On the plus side: privateering in the dragon isles archipelago is currently the most well paid privateering contracts in all of Galianor. Also, as a result of the arrival of the Westside Crew by airship, every engineer of the Isles Dracon archipelago began itching after figuring out the airborne anomaly, and replicating it. Sadly for them, after it exploded only days before the death of Jún, there were only wreckage left to salvage and study. However, with determination, and funding from various investors: the royalty among them, they made good progress despite the challenges. Unfortunately, however, even after breakthrough after breakthrough, the engineers of Isles Dracon didn't have enough time. As already in the year 981 of sheathed swords, the new fleet of pirates roaming around. Calling themselves the "Dread Fleet", arrived on the island of Isles Agra, and stormed the capitol. With a horrifying success. With both a (literally) headless state, and the royal coffers emptied. The engineers were forced to cease all research and dreams on creating a flying ship. The Great Head-Hunt of Havaiñn As a direct result of the massacre in Carcelló Negró, the security of not only the prison but also the entire city of Orden increased dozen times over, and bounties on the culprits were issued. Offering ever increasing sums for their death or capture. Fortunately for the Westside Crew, they needed only stay far away from the realm of Havaiñn. As the only lead the authorities there had no them was the surviving guards' descriptions of their physical features, and combat abilities. Which did too little to aid the bounty hunters attempting to find their long cold trail. Even so, on the orders of the honored-wounded officials of Orden: the bounties are still hanging in every city and town of Havaiñn, and the bounties still valid for whomever "brings justice to these anarchists". The Rise and Fall of Dread Captain Flint Decades after the Westside Crew disbanded, did the world finally see the rise of a new military force: the anarchistic pirate navy of a so called "Dread Captain Flint". This Dread Captain was, unbeknownst to the world (even to this day): [[Drax.|Drax Kerrstan]]. While in its first year only a minor threat. What the authorities were not realizing, until it was too late. Was that this "Dread Fleet" was growing at an alarming rate. To the point that, in the year 997 of sheathed swords, the fleet stormed the capitol island of Isles Agra, Isles Dracon; and killed its royal family, and plundered the royal coffers for all of its treasures. As if that was not enough, immediately after they set their eyes, hungry for chaos and anarchy to reign upon the world, on Brienn. Thankfully, due to a messenger managing to escape the carnage of Isles Agra, the governing nobles of Brienn at the time were given ample warning, and time to prepare for the coming battle. Years of plundering and growing in strength, the Dread Fleet clashed head to head with both the briennan and nordheiman navy in the year 1014 of sheathed swords, the latter led by none other than [[Dragvir "Wolf-keeper" Gerhalk.|valherra Dragvir Gerhalk]]. A bloody battle for the ages, one which exhausted all forces involved. At its conclusion the leading ship, and its captain, the Dread Captain Flint, perished in a blaze of fire. As the briennan mages sent a barrage of ''Fireball'' spells on him. With the majority of their forces sunk, and their leader slain. The remainder of the Dread Fleet turned tail and retreated to safety. For as safe as a world that now hunts down any known members, and does not take kindly on any who claims to be of the Dread Fleet either, can ever be for them. Threats Hidden Beneath the Plague In the year 984 of sheathed swords: Flint and Hope; Dragvir, Rex and Mace; and Milo were sent a letter. Calling for their aid in a year long investigation, and hopefully with their help the eradication of a group of fanatics known as the Cult of the Plague Lord, whom had for a year been poisoning wells, food reserves and livestock, and spreading disease in the Westshore kingdom of Streice. With quick a combination of the evidence already gathered, and Flint's clever use of the spell ''Legend Lore'', the Westside Crew figured out in a mere minutes that the so called "plague lord", and the one responsible for the spreading plague was an ancient green dragon, hiding in a cave in the mountains. A quick trip through the forests and up the mountain side, and the Westside Crew had arrived to its lair. While a formidable foe, the Westside Crew had had worse, and dispatched of it with ease. Though to their surprise, exactly as another adversary, whom had waited outside the cave in ambush, had anticipated. The Westside Crew After Their Adventures After their half year long adventure, the party of the Westside Crew split ways. Though they didn't all go alone: [[Jacob Nathaniel Flint|Flint]] and [[Hope F. Rosewood.|Hope]] remaining together, even marrying and having three kids, a pair of twins, and a daughter; [[Dragvir "Wolf-keeper" Gerhalk.|Dragvir]], [[Rex Fjell.|Rex]] and [[Mace Fjell.|Mace]] stayed together, becoming a legendary trio in Nordheim. [[Dragvir "Wolf-keeper" Gerhalk.|Dragvir]] even receiving the newly established title of valherra (lord of valor), and the brothers [[Rex Fjell.|Rex]] and [[Mace Fjell.|Mace]] the title of his "mortal einherjars"; Milo also stayed in Nordheim, for the most part, tending to his own life. Even . While apart, their lives didn't end with their disbandment. This is what they did in the 40 years between their and Vicious Mockery's adventure: * Milo's Return to an Old Life. Immediately after Threats Hidden Beneath the Plague, tired from adventuring and hunting undead creatures and necromancers, and just having survived the world's most notorious bounty hunter's attempt to kill him, and the rest of the party. [[Milo Hillfoot.|Milo]] returned to his former occupation as a traveling merchant for his family's merchant guild. Even becoming guild master in a mere three years. In these three years he even had an on and off relationship with a halfling girl, the very same one he met the morning after the Westside Crew's final farewell party. While an accomplished merchant and businessman, and a remarkable guild master. He began to slowly realize that what made his adventures so miserable, were not the adventurers themselves. But the fact that Archon Miravell had forced the near impossible task to slay all undead creatures, and necromancers. For the rest of his life. On top of that, he missed being a healer. Healing wounds and ailments in seconds to any who needed it. Not willing to tie himself to another god, he instead returned the status of guild master to Ullfer Rockjaw, and joined the college of valor in Reisahavn, Nordheim. In his 6 years studying music, poetry, history, and the art of bardic magic. [[Milo Hillfoot.|Milo's]] experience as an adventurer even saved his teachers and fellow students on several occasions, during lessons relying on expeditions and outdoors experience, for both spellcasting practice and combat training. After his 6 years of study, [[Milo Hillfoot.|Milo]] returned to Hillfoot's Merchant Guild as the guild master, and began a serious relationship with his flame and future wife: Nora Barreldip. A few years living the peaceful life as a guild master for Hillfoot's Merchant Guild, and bard extraordinaire, but most importantly husband to a loving wife. [[Milo Hillfoot.|Milo]] and Nora finally had their child in the year 999 of sheathed swords: [[Meredith Hillfoot|Meredith Barreldip Hillfoot]]. While [[Milo Hillfoot.|Milo]] has ever since prioritized his family above all else, he still finds time to sneak in a small adventure here or there, whenever he needs to make a business trip abroad. * Flint and Hope, An Unexpected Marriage. During their final farewell party after Threats Hidden Beneath the Plague, captain [[Jacob Nathaniel Flint]] and [[Hope F. Rosewood.|Hope Rosewood]] found an unlikely chemistry between them. And they both traveled to Hope's home in Farhvin to see how far they could take this relationship. To their surprise, they even got married, had three children: a pair of twins in 998, and a daughter in 1001, and started a bakery. Even though [[Jacob Nathaniel Flint|Flint]] had to keep his identity a secret, due to his past as a pirate. Life was good for the two of them, but only for a few short years. As one day in the year 1001 [[Jacob Nathaniel Flint|Flint]] vanished without a trace. Leaving [[Hope F. Rosewood.|Hope]] a single mother with three now fatherless children. * Dragvir, Rex and Mace: the Rise of the Valherra, and His Loyal Einherjars Warriors at heart, the [[Dragvir "Wolf-keeper" Gerhalk.|Dragvir]], [[Rex Fjell.|Rex]] and [[Mace Fjell.|Mace]] continued their lives as adventurers and mercenaries. While [[Dragvir "Wolf-keeper" Gerhalk.|Dragvir]] had become the highest ranking leader of the Glacial Stonemen, and [[Rex Fjell.|Rex]] and [[Mace Fjell.|Mace]] their highest ranking lieutenants. The three of them found in but a few short years find themselves with even greater glory. As their exploits became the stuff of legend, the jarls of Nordheim invited [[Dragvir "Wolf-keeper" Gerhalk.|Dragvir]], [[Rex Fjell.|Rex]] and [[Mace Fjell.|Mace]] to a moot. Where the jarls came to the conclusion to bestow one with the position of jarl of Austheim, if they cleared the frost giant fortress of Jötunhall. The three of them alone. Though eager for a challenge, [[Dragvir "Wolf-keeper" Gerhalk.|Dragvir]] initially rejected, knowing what the responsibilities of a jarl meant. Something he was not interested in. After much discussion, the jarls came to the conclusion to bestow him on a new title, with the responsibilities fit for the three's preferences: valherra (lord of valor); a noble in status, whom was responsible for defeating any and all threats. Domestic or foreign. With glee the three accepted, and slaughtered the majority of the frost giants in Jötunhall. Taking the fortress for their own, and Dragvir with it the title of valherra. In the years to come, the three remained mostly in Nordheim, hunting beasts and monsters beyond even veteran monster hunters, and taking on mercenary work most soldiers wouldn't dare to risk. Even representing the Nordheiman naval forces during the battle against the Dread Fleet, instead of Nordheim's actual representative Alfrid Bjërndottir. Eventually, [[Dragvir "Wolf-keeper" Gerhalk.|Dragvir]] even became father to a [[Terhak "Thundergrowl" Gerhalk.|son]] and a [[Arhma Gerhalk|daughter]], and started early on teaching them the ways of a goliath barbarian. Just as he was raised. Aiming for one of them to succeed him whenever he became too old to be valherra. Campaign 2: ''Songs of Adventure'', the adventures of Vicious Mockery. 1018 of sheathed swords. Goblins & Necromancers [Minor Quest] A Table Worthy a Knight [Minor Quest] A Noble's Dark Deed [Major Quest] Vengeance Best Served Cold [Major Quest] War of Giants [Major Quest] Dark Words in Hushed Whispers [Major Quest] Breadcrumbs [Major Quest] [Rosewood twins' Personal Quest]